Something More Than Friends
by Jay FanFics
Summary: This is a fanfic about Jay from BoyBand The Wanted. Basically in this story Jay finds fame and love. But fair warning, most of the contents and details, if not all, will be incorrect - but it's all just a bit of fun! ;


**Something more than friends**

**Prologue: **

Jay had been her best friend for years. Lucy had met him during her very first week at the south London School of Performing Arts. Lucy had been assigned to work with Jay as a dance partner and they had just clicked, they had almost everything in common and their shared passion for performing arts had brought them closer.

Lucy was making her way to her beat-up red Citron after her evening shift at _Cassie's,_ a tacky bar two miles north of her apartment. It was late, and she was tired but Lucy had to stop off at the local all-night supermarket to pick up some treats for breakfast tomorrow. Lucy had promised her boyfriend Richard that she would make it up to him after a heated argument. They always argued, it was mainly her fault and she knew it. Lucy didn't like working late shifts as much as Rich didn't like it, but she knew they needed the money and besides she loved Rich and knew that they only argued about it because he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Lucy wormed into a tight parking space in the lot just as her phone began to ring in her bag. She pulled out her old Blackberry sighing as she remembered again that it was at least two models out of date and practically falling to pieces in her hand. She unlocked the screen and her face lit up as she read the caller I.D

**~ Jay ~ **

"What do you want at this time in the evening?" Lucy joked.

"Hey, Lue! I knew you would be on your way back. I've got some exciting news!" Jay literally gushed down the phone. She laughed at him, affectionately, she could imagine the exact look on his face – all shiny eyed and wide grinned.

"Open up then, tell me." Lucy waited, expectantly.

"Nuh-uh." Jay replied, "Not now. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Meet me in Starbucks at 11, yeah?"

"What? No! You can't leave me hanging like that, it's not fair!" She winged playfully down the phone. Suddenly, Lucy remembered where she was and why she was there. "Oh. Jay, hon, I just remembered. I can't come out tomorrow morning. I promised myself I'd do something special for Rich." There was a short pause on the other end of the phone, long enough to make her wonder if Jay was upset.

"Huh. I wish I could let you do that and schedule for later. But I can't – tomorrow is an important day. Well, I would have told you all about it sooner if I'd have known earlier, but I didn't. Please, please, please can you call it off with Rich? Just this once?" Jay practically begged. Lucy could here the urgency in his voice. She couldn't work out what was so important that he had to tell her tomorrow. She sighed. He was her best friend – he meant the world to her. Of course she would go. Rich didn't know that she'd been planning anything anyway; she would just surprise him tonight instead. He was a man, he'd probably be just as satisfied, if not more so.

"Fine. But it better be worth it." She mocked an exasperated tone.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm certain you won't regret it." Jay clicked off.

Lucy put the phone back in her bag and reversed back out of the parking space. She didn't need to be there anymore.

It was just gone eleven when she got in. It was a late shift, but really it wasn't too bad - Rich would still be up. She unlocked the door and ran straight to the kitchen. She opened a bottle of wine and poured two generous glasses. She bumped open the living room door with her hip and placed the glasses down on the table in front of Richard planting a kiss on his lips.

"What's this all about?" Richard questioned, suspiciously. He pulled her down onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

"No reason. I guess it's just a thank you for being so fantastic." She smiled leaning forwards again to kiss him. He met her lips and pulled her in closer. She melted into him as his strong arms held her to his body. She ran a hand up to his face and twined her fingers into his hair at the back of his head. The other hand snaked its way down his back finding his belt. She rested it there for a moment. She felt his hands smooth down her sides, one hitched under her leg pulling her towards him so that she was straddling him. The other felt its way up her shirt but his fingers were rough. She traced the line of his belt, until she found the buckle. She began to undo it, teasing it away with a well practised hand. She knew his body almost like she knew her own. He pulled her shirt off and she returned the favour. She shimmied out of her tight work skirt and he urgently tugged off his jeans, various other garments flying around the room at speed. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom stealing kisses at every possible moment. He placed her on the bed and teased off her sexy black underwear. She groped inside his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his companion; she was vaguely displeased that he wasn't even slightly hard. She began to pump with her fist as his tongue traced the darkest crevices of her body. She felt a fiery warmth tingle from between her legs causing her stomach to jump with excitement. Neither of them could hold out any longer. He kicked off his boxers and thrust inside her. She groaned with satisfaction as he thrust in again, deeper this time. She felt her fingers dig into his shoulders, but too soon she felt his pace slowing, she wanted him to keep going, and faster. All too soon she felt him come inside her. It was over too quickly, she hadn't been ready to finish so she rode out her orgasm by grinding against his pelvic bone. It had not been their best. She sensed that he too had not been fully satisfied. He would be angry with her probably, later, because he hadn't lasted long enough, his pride would be damaged. But she felt that it was enough for now. He would at least appreciate that she had made the effort and not just gone straight to bed. He rolled off her and they lay in silence.

She got up at 9. She pulled her pyjama top over her still naked body and snuggled into her dressing gown. She went through to the kitchen past the unfinished glasses of wine from the night before. She sighed, remembering what had happened, as she flicked the kettle on. She wondered as she made herself a cup of coffee, whether they still had it, whatever 'it' was. She knew she still loved Rich, she always had, ever since the moment she first met him. He had always been perfect- gentle, kind, loving, and fun. But now? They always seemed to argue over her next shift or something else that was petty and insignificant. She thought it was because he loved her and wanted more time with her that he made such a fuss. But after the cold shoulder she had been given last night after a not so successful rendezvous, she was left considering whether that was really why he argued with her.

She looked up as she heard him shuffle into the room. "Make me a cuppa, will you?" He nodded at the kettle, not making eye contact with her.

"You're up early this morning, babe." She commented, trying to make a conversation.

"So are you." Is all he replied. Then, "I didn't think you had a shift this morning?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't. I made plans to meet Jay at 11." She shrugged. This wouldn't come as a surprise to Rich, he knew Jay was her best friend, like a brother to her. "Oh." He replied. Lucy couldn't figure out his expression. It was somewhere between annoyance and realisation. She was about to question him, when he got up abruptly from his chair and left the room. She felt it was best to leave him be.

Lucy arrived at Starbucks 5 minutes late. She was grumpy and confused from her encounter with Rich and was flustered because every traffic light on her way in to town seemed to be against her as well. Jay was sitting on the squashy brown leather sofa at the back window of the store. On the table in front of him sat two lattes and a large chocolate muffin. He knew her too well. Lucy smiled gratefully at him and plonked down beside him.

"Uh-oh. Something's not right. What's the matter Lue?" He rested a hand against her arm. She shrugged and shook her head.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Now tell me this exciting news." She said trying to sound cheery, but he wasn't fooled – he knew her too well, she thought again.

"Come on Lue. I know you! Now tell me what's up?" She sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get away with it.

"It's just Rich." She said, hoping that would be enough.

"Lue?" He probed, he knew everything, all about the small arguments they had been having. He knew that the cracks in what had been a very happy relationship were starting to show. He felt bad for Lue, she was such a genuine, beautiful, thoughtful, kind person. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of selfish pleasure at their rocky relationship. The thing was – he'd always loved Lue. She was amazing. He knew everything about her, dirty secrets and all. He wouldn't want to change her for the world. He would always be there for her as a friend, because he needed her more than she realised. Being her best friend was the closest he got to a proper relationship with the most amazing, beautiful girl in the world. Their time would come, he felt sure of it. He listened intently as she began to spill about the most recent problem. He felt jealousy gnawing at the pit of his stomach as she began to outline last night's activities with Rich.

"Spare me the gory details, Lue!" He joked, keeping it light to hide the truth of what he was feeling. When she was finished she seemed to look drained of energy, but refreshed because she'd got it off of her chest. Jay opened his arms and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. She fit so perfectly against his chest, in his arms. He wondered if she would ever realise it, come to her senses and dump the skank. He thought not. Not yet, anyway.

Lucy pulled back after a while; she picked up her latte with a cheeky glint in her eye. Jay was glad that he'd helped her feel better.

"Now then," she giggled. "Spill."

Jay pulled a ragged piece of paper out of his pocket. At a closer look, Lucy saw that it was a cutting from a newspaper. It was an advert for - she couldn't quite make out what for.

"What's that?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"This is my ticket to stardom!" Jay exclaimed.

"What?" She started laughing at the pose Jay had just pulled.

"I'm serious, though." He said, smiling happily. "Joking aside, this could be my big break." Seeing her still confused expression, he explained. "This precious piece of paper here, is an advert for an audition. Jayne Collins Casting is a managing agency. This lass Collins is holding auditions for a new boy band. I called up last night – just before I called you, actually. And well, I have an audition for 2:30 on the 5th of March, which I believe is this afternoon. It's at the Riverside Centre. How amazing is that?" Jay's face held the exact expression Lucy had pictured last night when on the phone to him. She laughed. She couldn't believe what he was saying. If it had been anyone else, she would have thought they were pulling her leg. But she believed every word he said, because she knew how passionate he was about 'making it'. Like her, Jay had only ever been lumped with low-budget stage shows in the smallest venues of the west-end since they had graduated the year before. She new he wanted bigger and better and she knew he was good enough.

"Wow." She breathed, finally. "This is amazing! Jay, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

"I know!" He replied, practically brimming over with happiness. "But it gets better." He paused dramatically. "I get to take someone with me to watch the auditions – I don't know I guess they want an audience to gauge their reactions or something - But guess who I'm taking?" Lucy ran through all the people that they knew, she couldn't think who he would take. Jay hadn't been out with anyone recently, he'd had a brief fling a few weeks ago. But that finished as quickly as it had started.

"I don't know." She replied, giving up.

"You, silly!" He laughed at her. "Who else did you think I meant, you Muppet?" He playfully clocked her one on the shoulder. Realisation hit her and she started laughing with him.

They chatted and fussed over small, insignificant details for a while, such as did Lucy need to go home and change? How would they get there? Etc. Lucy excused herself for a while so that she could call Richard and tell him she might not be home till later that evening. "Fine. Do what you need to do." Was all Rich had said in response, she knew he was mad. Jay felt angry towards Richard, he could tell by the look on Lue's face that he was being mean and treating her bad. She deserved better.

When she returned Lue realised she didn't know what he was actually planning for his audition.

"Well," He said. "I was thinking I'd sing my all time favourite-"

"Iris?" She finished for him.

"Precisely. It's a beauty of a song, I know all the words back to front and, well I can put emotion into it. The song has a meaning I can relate to." He explained. She was intrigued by what he meant by that comment, but he didn't go into anymore detail and she didn't pursue it any further.

The Riverside Centre wasn't far from where they were. It was just inside London, in the south end. They left Starbucks at 2. Jay had refused to let Lucy help him practice- she had known that would be the case, but she had to offer. The traffic was kind to them and they made it with fifteen minutes to kill. When they reached the front court yard of the building, they saw that a queue was already starting to form. Fifty or so men were lined up already, ranging vastly in age, surrounded by what Lucy presumed were their significant others. As the minutes ticked on more and more people began to join the queue until it was reaching right around the corner of the street. Jay started jiggling around, he wouldn't let on, but Lucy could tell he was beginning to get nervous. At exactly 2:30 the door at the front of the Riverside Centre was opened and a woman carrying a clipboard and a megaphone, flanked by a beefy bald man stepped out.

"Thanks everyone for coming out today. My name is Jayne Collins. I along with some of my colleagues will be your judge. I'm sure you're well prepared, so good luck everyone. Now, if your 'plus ones' would like to follow my assistant, we'll get you all seated in the auditorium."

Lucy turned to Jay, gave him a big hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck sweetie, you'll be amazing. You always are." Jay pulled her into another hug. He was so pleased she'd come with him.

"Thank you." He squeezed her hand. "I'll look out for you in the audience." He winked and let go of her hand. She walked in the direction of a younger woman who had now appeared where Jayne had been standing. As the group of 'plus ones' left to go inside, she turned with a smile and waved at him. In that moment, Jay thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Lucy had watched countless men and boys walk onto the stage and sing their hearts out. Some had been amazing; she remembered one who was barely out of school. He was cute, perfect boy band material with his charming smile, flowing fringe of highlighted hair and low-slung jeans with high-top trainers. His voice was incredibly strong and had got 5 straight yes' from the judges. Others had not been so successful. Some had been stopped half way through their songs and asked to leave. Even as an audience member Lucy had felt embarrassed for them. She began to zone out, she was nervous for Jay and wondered when he would audition.

After what felt like an eternity, she recognised the familiar mop of unruly curls and the slightly lopsided grin that was so typical of Jay. Jayne's voice rang out again.

"Hi there, and your name is?" He looked calm and pretty relaxed as he answered her steadily. "James McGuiness, but please call me Jay." "Okay Jay. How old are you and what are you going to sing for us today?" "I'm 19 – turning 20 this July. And I'm going to sing _Iris_ by The Goo Goo Dolls." "Oh, unusual choice." She commented. "Well when you're ready Jay, good luck." Jay nodded over into the wings. The opening bars of their shared favourite song began to play. Lucy held her breath.

**"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_**

** _Cause I know that you feel me somehow_ **

**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_**

** _And I don't want to go home right now."_**

She began to relax, she needn't have worried and she knew it. Jay was amazing and he was nailing it. She felt the weight of his eyes burning into hers. She was surprised he'd found her in the crowd. She was locked into his gaze and couldn't break free. It was as though he was seeing into her soul – like she was the only one in the room. It took her breath away.

**"_And all I can taste is this moment_ **

**_And all I can breathe is your life_ **

**_Cause sooner or later it's over_**

** _I just don't want to miss you tonight"_**

The song, his voice, his eyes had her in a trance. It was such a beautiful moment. She was incredibly proud if him and she could feel her face was stretched in a big soppy grin.

**"_And I don't want the world to see me_**

** _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_ **

**_When everything's made to be broken _**

** _I just want you to know who I am_ **

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_ **

**_Or the moment of truth in your lies_ **

**_When everything seems like the movies_ **

**_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_ **

**_And I don't want the world to see me_ **

**_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_ **

**_When everything's made to be broken _**

** _I just want you to know who I am"_**

Jay had her completely mesmerised. He gaze was locked in his; he sang every word and every note to her, hoping with all his might that she would get the message. This song was about her, he wanted her to know who he was, how he really felt about her. The final chorus kicked in. Lucy was surprised; she had known he was good. But never had she realised just how good. She was completely in the moment, but something in the back of her mind made her feel confused. Why was he singing it to her? Maybe it was just a comfort thing; she was, after all, the only person he knew here. The final lines of the song played out and she forgot her doubts.

**"_I just want you to know who I am_**

** _I just want you to know who I am_**

** _I just want you to know who I am."_**

It had been perfect. They whole auditorium burst into applause. She whooped and clapped with more enthusiasm than she'd thought possible. "Wow. Thank you very much Jay." Jayne said, breaking his concentration from Lucy. "I think the audience's reaction is judge enough, don't you?" She said looking to her colleagues who nodded. "Right then we'll take a vote." Jay received a straight five yeses. He had been one of the very few to receive that. "Thank you so much." Jay beamed at them and practically bounded off the stage. He was directed by an usher to a room where all of the 'yeses' were being held for further direction. Lucy wanted to leave and congratulate him, but she felt obliged to stay until the end. She was glad she had stayed because after the last auditionee had been sent packing, the 26 remaining hopefuls were called back on stage. "Well done everyone. But unfortunately, we only have five places in this band and there are twenty-six of you." Jayne announced. "So in order to narrow it down some more, we want you to sing for us again - a song of your choice, but A Cappella please. Just as a warning, you will be performing in front of us, and your fellow contestants, as well as your remaining audience. You have fifteen minutes to prepare." They all trundled off the stage. Almost immediately Lucy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She'd turned it on silent throughout the auditions. "Hey Lue" It was Jay. "Wow! How was that?" He sounded pumped, Lucy didn't blame him she knew exactly what the adrenaline rush felt like. "Erm," She paused, teasing him. "How about frickin' amazing?" She heard him laugh. "You mean that?" He questioned, sounding slightly worried. She didn't understand why. "Of course I mean it!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Right, well, I need your help Lue. I have got absolutely no idea what to sing next!" He sounded like he was panicking. "Don't worry. I've got an idea. D'you reckon I could come down and see you?" "Sorry Lue, I already asked. They won't let you." He sounded genuinely sorry, again she couldn't understand why. "Ah, doesn't matter. Right well, you remember when we did karaoke that night at _Baxter's_? Well, you were pretty drunk at the time, but you sang Florence – _Dog Days_ – well, it was actually pretty impressive. Everyone loved it. And I know that it'd be even better now that you're sober. What do you think?" Lucy knew she was rambling, but Jay only had fifteen minutes so she wanted to be quick. "Yes! Oh that's BRILLIANT!" Jay shouted. "Argh! If you were here right now I'd probably kiss you! Thank you so much. Why didn't I think of that?" He was excited again, but Lucy knew he didn't have much time to waste so she said a hasty goodbye and good luck and waited nervously in her seat along with a few other parents, friends and God knows who else.

The wait was over far too quickly and Lucy was extremely nervous for Jay. The judges filed into their seats and the guys took their places on the stage in a line. Jayne called them forward one by one and each sang their song A Cappella. Sitting in the audience Lucy realised why the judges had done it. Some were clearly a lot weaker vocally than first thought and had been hiding behind their backing track. Jayne called out Jay's name. Again, Lucy felt herself stop breathing.

"_**Happiness, hit her like a train on a track**__  
><em>_**Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back**__  
><em>_**She hid around corners and she hid under beds**__  
><em>_**She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**__  
><em>_**With every bubble she sank with a drink**__  
><em>_**And washed it away down the kitchen sink**_

_**The dog days are over**__  
><em>_**The dog days are done**__  
><em>_**The horses are coming so you better run**_

_**Run fast for your mother run fast for your father**__  
><em>_**Run for your children for your sisters and brothers**__  
><em>_**Leave all your love and your longing behind you**__  
><em>_**Can't carry it with you if you want to survive**_

_**The dog days are over**__  
><em>_**The dog days are done**__  
><em>_**Can you hear the horses**__  
><em>_**Cuz here they come."**_

They were limited to 2 minutes and under for their song, so Jay cut it there. Lucy had known it would be the right song, but she had still felt extremely nervous knowing that it would be her fault if it didn't work. She felt confident knowing that it had gone incredibly well, but she was still nervous in case for some strange reason the judges had heard something different. The others sang. In her mind Lucy had picked ten possibilities. Weirdly, she noticed that two of the auditionee's looked almost exactly the same. She remembered back to the original audition that there had been a set of twins. One was strikingly handsome, beautiful even, with perfectly chiselled features. The other was good looking but didn't meet the high standards that his twin was setting. She tried to remember their auditions and thought that their talent correlated with their looks. Jayne stood up again. "Thanks again everyone. We need to have a quick discussion. So if you'd like to leave the stage again, we'll try and be as quick as we can." She announced. They all traipsed off the stage. Some looked disheartened, as though they already knew they were going home. Others, like Jay, practically skipped off the stage. She giggled to herself. He always had been a bit crazy. She pulled out her phone.

**1 New Message – Rich**

_Are you coming home? _ -was all that it read. No kiss, he was still mad at her. Over the last few weeks Lucy had come to recognise even the smallest details in the way Rich spoke and communicated with her. She could hear the exasperated tone that he would have used if speaking to her. She felt empty. She didn't understand what his problem was. But in order to get back in his good books she tried to be as nice as pie when she replied.

_Sorry babe xx I think it's almost finished. The judges are just decided who to put through to the nest round. Jay did excellently. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I'd have let you know sooner if I'd realised. Won't be too long now. Love you xx Lue xx _

She looked at the time. It wasn't even that late – 6:45. It didn't surprise her that she'd been at Riverside for 4 and a bit hours. Really, considering how many people had shown up for auditions it wasn't shocking at all. She wanted to reassure Jay, so she quickly typed out another text.

_Well done Jay! It went really well. Good luck – I've got everything crossed for you! Xx Lue xx _

He read the text. He loved her so much. If he was honest he hadn't expected her to stay for the second round. But there it was in bold letters, proof that she must care somehow for him. He was about to reply when an usher told them that the judges were ready for them now. He closed his eyes and took and deep breath before walking out, back under the hot lights with the other lads. Jayne cleared her throat, "If I call your name, please step forward." She rattled off eleven names. Lucy watched as they stepped forward nervously. She couldn't gauge whether or not they were staying or going. Some of them had been passable, although none were in the ten that she'd picked out and some of them were definitely not the best. Argh! Why was she even trying to guess, she didn't know! "Thank you all for coming today. But I'm sorry, you haven't made it through to the next round." Although her back was to her, Lucy could tell that Jayne didn't enjoy letting these people's hopes down. "Could you please leave the stage?" Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. There was definitely a next round, so that meant not many more, if any would be sent home, right? Lucy surveilled the remaining candidates, they were all in her personal chosen ten, bar a few who she had been uncertain about. It struck her that they were all incredibly good looking men. Some had gorgeously bronzed skin, others had the perfect haircut. Even Jay looked pretty fit up there under the lights, she had never really noticed before. Once the rejected auditionee's had left the stage Jayne seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Right. You fifteen. Congratulations, you're through to the next round." Some of them began whooping, some clasped their heads in complete and utter shock. The twins she'd noticed earlier were hugging one another. Jay was jumping up and down like the lunatic she knew and loved. She was clapping so hard that her hands began to hurt, a massive grin across her face. She was so happy for him. She bounded down the stairs to the entrance hall where she knew she would find him. As she reached the final step the stage door burst open and the so-far-successful contestants came pouring through it into the arms of their loved ones. Jay was one of the last to come through but, when he did Lucy couldn't help but fling herself at him. He seemed to expect it as he caught her in a tight hug, lifting her feet from the floor and spinning her round. He laughed as she began to squeal, but he placed her down again. He grabbed hold of her hands and they jumped on the spot together laughing with the excitement and craziness of what had just happened. "Lue! I can't believe it!" He breathed finally. "And I probably wouldn't have made it if it hadn't been for you. I completely froze up, mind went totally blank – I couldn't think of any songs but the one I'd just done!" He laughed again. His laugh was so infectious that Lucy couldn't help but join in again. But then his face turned serious. "Thank you Lucy. I mean that. Thank you so much." He pulled her into a tight hug again. "Hey!" She batted him off playfully, "That's why you love me!" She winked and him and then burst into fits of giggles again. He laughed along with her, she didn't know it, but that was exactly why he did love her.

It was nearly eight when Lucy pulled up outside the block of flats. She's dropped Jay home on her way. She sighed as she saw that all the lights in her apartment were off. Either that meant that Rich had gone out or he'd gone to bed early. She couldn't imagine that he'd done the latter, but she didn't want to assume anything. She unlocked the door and put the light on in the small hallway. It was quiet, she went into the kitchen. There was a note on the table. _Gone to pub, don't know when I'll be back. I hope you understand how it feels. _ What was that supposed to mean? What was his problem? She didn't know. She was a lot more tired than she'd realised, hungry too. Rummaging through the fridge she found a yogurt. It would do, she couldn't be bothered to make anything now. She ran herself a bath and flicked through a magazine, she couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept thinking back to the auditions and wondering what it would be like if Jay was actually in a band, pretty damn amazing that's what, she thought to herself. It was late when she finally dragged herself out of the bath. Lucy threw on her pyjamas and went to bed. She had an early shift tomorrow she needed her rest.

_Cassie's_ doubled as a café during the day. Lucy didn't mind working there, it paid the bills. But it wasn't what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. It was just fill-in work for a dry patch. She'd come to the end of a contract in the West-end and needed something to tide them over for a little while. Rich worked occasionally, but he never held a job for long, so their finances rested on her. She would often dance around the place or sing to the customers just to prevent her from slipping under through boredom, but she found the customers appreciated it more in the evening, when _Cassie's _was a bar and they were already pissed. The six hours went by pretty quickly. It had been a busy morning and she'd had plenty to keep her on her toes. Lucy climbed into her car, once again feeling resentful that she couldn't afford a better one, that she had a crappy job which left her shirts coffee stained or worse. At least Rich would be home she thought to herself. She would apologise to him, they would make up and spend the rest of the day cuddled up on the sofa watching telly. But when she walked through the door she sensed somehow that it wouldn't happen like that. "Rich, honey, are you home?" She called out. There was no reply, but she saw his shoes by the door in the hallway, so he must have been. She walked into the living room. Richard was standing by the small window, looking out across the parking lot. "Rich, babe, I'm sorry about yesterday. If I'd have realised it was going to upset you I wouldn't have gone to the auditions with Jay." She began to gush. "Yes you would." He replied in a monotone. "You spend every spare second you get with him." "Come on Rich. He's my best friend; of course I spend time with him. But that's not entirely true, what you said. What about the other night. I came home to be with you, to give myself to you entirely." He stiffed and sneered slightly. "Well, if that's the best you could do, you must be losing your touch. Your game seemed to be elsewhere." Ouch, that was a low blow. Lucy would have been lying if she said it hadn't stung. "Maybe, maybe your game is with that Jay." He continued. Okay, now Lucy knew what this was about. A frown furrowed in her forehead, she couldn't believe he was saying it. "Rich. I thought you were different. I thought you understood. Jay's my best friend. I went with him yesterday because it was, is, very important to him. To me!" I said, begging him to see reason. "If _precious _Jay is so God damn important to you, WHY DON'T YOU GO FUCK HIM INSTEAD!" He roared all of a sudden. In all the arguments he had never shouted at her like that before. "That's assuming you haven't already!" He continued in a deathly low voice. "How do you think it makes me feel when you blow me off to spend all your time with some other bloke? Huh? How do you think that makes me feel?" Lucy felt gobsmacked, she couldn't think straight. "Rich… I, I thought you understood. Don't you trust me?" She stuttered feeling pathetic. "No. I'm not sure I do trust a little sket like you! All those late shifts, is that really what your doing? Or are you screwing other losers to make a bit of cash?" Now she was mad. She worked her arse off so that she could pay their rent and all their bills. He never seemed to get off of his, only to go to the pub. "You know that's not true, Rich! You know I work bloody hard, into the night, early in the morning to pay for this." She gestured around their living room. "To pay for us! You never do ANYTHING! How do you think that makes ME feel, Rich? Then to be called a sket! How fucking dare you?" Lucy screamed losing her cool. Richard moved toward the hall, and Lucy noticed that his things had been packed up into a suitcase that was leaning against the wall. She began to cry as she realised where this was heading. "Rich, please. You know it's not like that. I work that hard because I love you, Rich. You've got to believe that, you know it's true. I've never cheated on you, Rich. Me and Jay, it's never been like that – I don't think it ever will be! You've got to believe me. Rich, I love you. Please, please don't leave me." She begged. "Trust you? How can I trust you?" He spat. "I barely see you, I barely know you anymore. And how can I trust you when you can't even be certain that nothing has or ever will happen between you and Jay." His face twisted as he said the name. "You don't _think_ it will – that's exactly it. You just don't think about me, or anyone but yourself!" He was shouting again, the silence that followed was deafening. Lucy didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Tears rolled down her cheeks. When Rich spoke again, it was quiet and precise as he drilled in every word. "I don't love you anymore Lucy. Not like I did." Then his voice was softer, but Lucy was sure the venom would strike again, "We haven't been right for a long time – you know that. Not since you left drama school and hooked up with that _Jay_. You always knew it hurt me- " "I never knew." Lucy interrupted, whispering hoarsely. "Yeah? Whatever. Now you do. I have nothing more to say to you Lucy. Goodbye. I hope Jay serves you well and makes you happy." He spat insincerely. He grabbed his suitcase and stormed out - out of the room, out of the flat, out of her life. Lucy's knees buckled underneath her. She sank to the floor. She felt as if her insides had been ripped out, and stamped on a thousand times over. How could he have thought such things of her? She couldn't understand how he had reached such drastic conclusions. Everything hurt, she felt empty, tears poured continuously down her face. She didn't know it was possible to cry so much. After a few hours she heard her mobile ringing. With a false sense of hope she expected to see Richard's name flash up on the caller ID. But to her distress she saw that it was Jay. Fresh tears streamed down her face. She didn't blame him, how could she? They were completely innocent. Sure, she loved him, but like a brother, like a best friend. There was nothing more to it. Either way, she couldn't bring herself to talk to him and let it ring off. She crumpled to the floor again, lying in the same spot for the entire night.

Lucy woke, her left arm felt completely numb and there was a sharp pain in her back. Opening her eyes she saw the bright morning sun streaming through the window. She rolled over and hit her leg on something hard. It was the wooden leg of the coffee table. Confused she sat up. It hit her like a car crash. Everything from the previous night came rushing back to her. Before she realised that it was happening she began to cry again. She looked at the clock on top of the television. It was 9:30. Shit! If she didn't get a move on she'd be late for her 10 o'clock shift. After all that had happened she wasn't sure she could handle a bollocking from her boss as well. She showered quickly, changed her clothes and jumped in the car, making it into work by the skin of her teeth. She'd only been there for an hour, but to Lucy, it felt like she'd been working for an eternity. She was already sick of the quizzical looks directed at the dark bags under her eyes and her untidy hair scraped into a bun, which was usually in some pristine, interesting fix. It was all Lucy could do to stop herself from crying when someone commented on how 'rich' their chocolate muffin had been. At 12 it was her break. Fifteen minutes just wasn't enough, she wanted to go home and sleep.

The staff and management were used to Jay's visits and were unsurprised when he appeared at the counter asking after Lucy. He knew her shifts and breaks like the back of his hand. But today he hadn't come for an idol chat and a free coffee. He was worried about Lucy. He'd tried to call her six times between the end of her last shift and this morning. She never avoided his calls. Either something terrible had happened or her battery had died. Jay had a sick feeling in his stomach because he felt sure it wasn't the latter, she was pretty efficient with things like that. Kate on the till told him she was out the back. She gave him a coy smile, but he barely registered her obvious attempts at flirting. He needed to see Lucy. He pushed open the door and although her back was to him as soon as he laid eyes on her he knew the worst has happened. He was torn between anger and elation that Richard could do such a thing. He wanted to hurt the man who had so badly hurt his girl. But at the same time – the selfish part of him was happy that their relationship was over. She looked up over her shoulder, sensing that someone was watching her. Her face, so worn and pinched, looked so heart-breakingly sad. "Oh Lue." He gasped, rushing over to her. Her lips began to quiver and precious tears fell from her beautiful crystal eyes. "He's gone Jay." She croaked as she looked sparingly into his eyes. He sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. She lay her heard against his chest and let the tears silently fall, he body shaking uncontrollably. He gently stroked the side of her face and then untied her hair, letting it free, he smoothed the long golden tendrils that reached far down her back. He rocked her, trying to calm her down. She asked him what the time was, suddenly, her voice strangled. When he replied she let out a gasp, pulling away and trying to wipe away the tears that just kept coming. "I've got to get back to work." She muttered, more to herself that anyone else. No, he thought. He wouldn't let her do that; she was in no fit state. "No, no you don't. I'll go and speak to your boss. You stay right there okay?" She looked worried. "Please don't tell them, Jay." She pleaded. "I won't," he reassured her. He knew he would never intentionally do anything to hurt her – seeing her like this was breaking his heart. He could hardly bare to leave her, even just for a moment.

It was easier than he had expected to persuade Lucy's boss to let her off work. "She hasn't been right all morning. I can't figure out what's wrong with her." She was a fierce looking woman, but she seemed kindly enough to Jay. "No, me either." Jay said, trying not to show his lie. "She said she doesn't feel too good. I'm worried about her." "Maybe she needs a rest – she's been working hard recently." The boss commented. "Do you think," Jay ventured, "I could take her home now – cut her shift short. Maybe even take her to a doctor? I really am very worried. I'd take good care of her – you know that. And I'll make up any lost time to you personally." Everyone loved Jay. He had a certain charm. They (all the staff) knew how close the two of them were – Miss Cassandra trusted him. "Alright then. But make sure you do – take good care of her, that is. Don't worry about the time off. I'll still pay her – we've got more that enough people." She smiled warmly. "Thank you so much." Jay beamed and before thinking, he'd pulled the lady into a hug. She laughed self-consciously before batting him off. "Gerrof!" She said gruffly, blushing. "Now go! Before I change my mind." He grinned, but did as she said. He took Lucy back to his flat where she curled up against him on the sofa and promptly fell asleep.

When she woke she was surprised at how comfortable she felt. Almost simultaneously she was aware that she didn't know where she was. Lucy opened her eyes and looked about her blearily. She took in her surroundings feeling slightly dazed. She recognised the room to be the sitting room of Jay's apartment. She was curled up on his sofa, her head rested against something that was both firm yet surprisingly comfortable. She didn't have time to work out what it was until a voice from above her sounded. "Ah, sleeping beauty awakes." The voice belonged to Jay. She quickly came to realise that she was resting against his chest; one of his arms lay draped across her stomach. She felt comforted in his arms, yet at the same time wanted to be away from him. "Jay" She sighed, "Why am I here?" Jay was unsure of how to respond. He didn't want to say anything to restart the waterworks, finding an answer for her was like treading on egg shells. "Well, I came to find you at work because you hadn't answered any of my calls. This, may I say, is very unlike you, so naturally I was worried. When I found you, you were, a little worse for wear, shall we say. You looked fit to faint on me at any moment, so I asked your Boss very nicely if she would let you finish up early. She agreed quite amicably, I don't know, it seemed almost as if she fancied me." He began to laugh, remembering the lady's reaction as he'd hugged her. Lucy couldn't help but smile, even if it ended up looking more like a grimace. She knew exactly why she was here; she had simply been hoping it had been a horrible dream. "Anyway" Jay continued, "My place was closer than yours, and you looked pretty dodgy. I practically carried you up the stairs and through the door, and as soon as I placed you down, right here, you crashed. And I think, you're pretty much up to date now." He concluded. Lucy marvelled at how thoughtful he was, she was lucky to have a friend like him. She made a mental note to thank him for being such a sweetheart. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling that emanated from her stomach. It was followed by a very hollow, empty feeling, leaving Lucy wondering what time it was and how long she'd been out for. As though reading her mind Jay said, "Sounds like we better get you something to eat." He paused looking down at his watch, "Christ! It's no bloody wonder your hungry, it's nearly eight." Lucy let out a low whistle as she moved to sit up-right. She felt Jay's eyes scrutinising her every move. She could tell he was worried about her, and being very cautious about everything he did and said. "I'll tell you what we'll do. I'll order a take away, yeah? Your choice. You do whatever you need to do - shower, clean up, whatever. But you're staying here, at least for tonight, okay?" He smiled kindly at her. He was the best. "Sure." She replied, then feeling a weak smile creep across her face, "But are you trying to tell me I smell, Jay?" Jay recoiled slightly, what was she talking about, of course she didn't smell. The he realised his faux-pas. "No, that's not what I meant- " He started. To both their surprise, Lucy began to laugh. "Relax, Jay!" She giggled. "I'm kidding." Huh, she thought silently to herself, she hadn't expected to laugh again so soon, if at all, she hadn't thought it possible. She looked at Jay, his eyes glittering with hope that she was starting to get over it and move on. Her face creased into a smile again. "Thank you, Jay." She whispered.

Lucy had done as Jay had suggested. The hot jets of water from the shower were soothing on her aching, cold skin. She had used some of Jay's shower gel, she knew he wouldn't mind. The scent of it filled her nostrils and had a calming affect on her. Somehow Lucy knew that she wouldn't cry anymore. Hearing the doorbell ring, she shut the water off, dried herself quickly, pulling her wet hair into a sloppy bun. Jay had found her a pair of grey sweat pants, an old tee shirt and a massive blue hoodie for her to wear. None of it fit her, but it was warm and she was incredibly comfortable. Again she noted how considerate Jay was – Rich had never let her wear his clothes. Lucy had been dwelling on her relationship with Rich all day, and the thing that was making her cry constantly was thinking of all the times he'd ever let her down. She was slowly coming to realise that he had never been as perfect as she has thought. She knew she wasn't perfect either, but she was finally coming to realise she was probably better off without him. After all, all he ever did was put her down and make her feel like shit, when all she ever tried to do was make him happy. Lucy shuffled into the sitting room, holding up the legs of Jay's joggers, in case she was to trip on them. Jay was setting out the polystyrene pots of Chinese takeaway onto the coffee table. He looked up as he heard Lucy walk in. He burst out laughing at the sight of her – she was completely drowned in the folds of his clothes. Lucy saw his reaction, she immediately felt paranoid. What had she done now? "What?" She demanded. Jay tried to suppress his giggles; he shook his head trying to gain control. "It's nothing, sorry." He looked at her and exploded again. "It's just; I'd forgotten how tiny you were!" He managed through giggles. She pouted cutely. "Shut up you!" She whined and then burst into fits of giggles with him. After regaining her breath she rolled up the legs of the joggers. Jay turned to grab some cutlery from the kitchen. Lucy took the moment to strike her revenge. She ran and launched herself at him, executing a perfect rugby tackle, sending Jay sprawling onto the sofa. She stood over him triumphantly, laughing so hard her sides hurt. "I may be small," She said, trying her best to keep a straight face. "But I can take you any day!" He looked up at her, game face set in place. "Bring it!" He shouted before reaching up and grabbing her round the waist and pulling her down beside him. He tickled her to within an inch of her life. She kicked out, trying to break free from his grasp, squealing and cackling from the torment. "Mercy?" He questioned evilly. She twisted round to face him and pushed against his chest with all her might. She knew she wasn't breaking free any time soon. "Mercy! Pleasee! Stop!" She cried, admitting defeat. Immediately he released his grip. She jumped up and scooted across to the other side of the room, holding her sides, panting. "That was mean!" She whined, her eyes narrowed, in mock 'evils'. "I thought you said you could take it!" They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter again.

Once they'd finally caught their breath, they tucked into the take away. Chinese was their shared favourite, especially since they'd discovered a little shop in the high street that specialised in vegetarian dishes. Vegetarianism was yet another thing that they shared in common; it made choosing venues for lunch or dinner a lot easier when ever they went out. They chatted as they ate, about everything and nothing. It was just one of those effortless conversations that Lucy so loved with Jay. Scooping another portion of rice on his plate Jay said "You know, staying here come s at a price?" "What do you mean?" Lucy asked, somewhat panicked by the serious expression on his face. "Well… You know how much I love that film that came out on DVD recently?" She groaned - she knew exactly the one he meant – the one he'd dragged her to see three times with him at the cinema and twice since he'd brought the DVD. Avatar. "Really? Again?" She questioned. "Surely you know every line by now!" "Yes really! And that's not the point. It's all about the amazing graphics…" She zoned out as he started going into overdrive on details. Before she died of boredom she interrupted "Geek alert! Geek alert!" She cried, putting on a robotic accent. Jay shoved her gently. "Fine. I'll shut up. But you are watching it with me. You don't have a choice." After they'd cleared away the takeaway pots, Jay made some microwave popcorn and they settled onto his sofa to watch the movie. Lucy has given up on watching the screen – she was watching Jay instead. She groped for a piece of popcorn and threw it at his head. It landed square in the space between his eyes. "Bloody hell! Put your tongue away- she's just a glamorised cartoon!" She laughed at his disapproving expression – Neytiri had just come on screen. "I'm going to try and buy you one of her for your birthday" She said decidedly. Jay looked up to see if she was joking – even she wasn't sure whether she meant it or not.

Lucy tried to turn her attention back to the film but she couldn't focus. She felt exhausted. Pretty quickly she drifted off. Enthralled in the events of the movie, Jay didn't notice until the very end. He sighed at her beauty – the long dark lashes that now rested against her cheeks, flushed a pale pink against her porcelain skin. Her angelic face framed by an untidy, yet stunning, array of golden hair. Her perfect crimson lips, he so wished to kiss, were gently parted. He stroked the side of her face before scooping her into his arms and carrying her into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. He would sleep on the sofa tonight – her comfort was far more important. Jay didn't go to bed straight away. He had to plan for his next audition that was to be held in two days time. He had a few ideas, but again he needed Lucy's help. He would see to that in the morning he decided. He crawled onto the sofa, trying to get comfortable, his thoughts constantly drifting to the room next door, to the bed, to Lucy. He longed to curl up next to her and hold her in his arms. But he knew it was too soon. He couldn't, wouldn't, do anything yet, not until he felt sure she was ready.

Lucy awoke feeling refreshed, confident and ready to face the day ahead of her. She looked at the clock, realising she'd slept in late. It was 12:30. She knew that she wanted to get rid of all memory of Rick and start anew. The only way to do that, in her mind, was to move out of the flat they had shared together. She didn't know where she would move to, but she would get on the house hint immediately – although it would most likely be a flat hunt and a lot smaller and more affordable than where she had been. She found Jay sprawled across the sofa; he was asleep, breathing deeply. His face was calm, serene. She was struck by how unbelievably perfect his features were. Her eyes were then drawn to his bare chest and the faint outline of the strong muscles that were concealed under his pearly, smooth skin. She was surprised by the attraction she felt and snapped herself out of the daze quickly, confused as to where the sudden longing and tenderness had come from. Today would be a long day for the both of them. She needed to pack and find somewhere new – he needed to practice like mad for the next audition which was early tomorrow morning. She shook him calling his name softly – nothing. She shook him again, harder this time – still nothing, not even a flinch. This called for some serious disturbance! She made her way to the kitchen, finding what she needed. She crashed and banged back into the living room, halted before him and began pounding a wooden spoon against the underside of a frying pan, screaming his name at the top of her voice. "What the bloody hell?" He groaned looking confused and vaguely pissed off. "What in the name of sweet baby Jesus are you doing?" He questioned coming to – this time the hint of a grin playing across his lips. "Sorry sweet, but its 12:30, I had to do something drastic 'cause you were dead to the world. I probably could have flown a plane through the window and you wouldn't have noticed. Jay wrinkled his nose. "You're dead annoying, you know that?" She laughed, his face was serious but his eyes gave him away. "Come on grumps; get your lazy arse outta here. We've got a busy day – you need to practices, I need to pack." He rolled his eyes and slumped back down. "Come on!" She growled pulling him up forcibly, with surprising strength.

Half and hour later they were making their way over to Lucy's flat, while Jay had been trying to make himself presentable she had been searing the internet for a new place. She thought she'd found a possibility and had secured a viewing for two hours time. Long enough for her to shower, change, and start packing up. Jay was proud that she was moving on, but was apprehensive about how she would react to the now half empty flat. It had become apparent Rich had taken a lot of the shared items they had owned. Jay bristled at the thought – he sure hated that bastard. Two hours later they were standing outside a dodgy looking block of flats. They looked old and worn down. Already Lucy was put off, but she thought it was still worth a look inside. The flat was on the fifth floor. The stair well was dirty, littered with drinks cans and other rubbish, there was graffiti on the walls, and smelt horribly of piss. Lucy realised she was being watched by a group of lads who were hanging over the railings a few floors higher up. She moved closer to Jay, she felt safer close by him, he had noticed too and took her hand in his. She felt reassured by his presence and was glad he was with her. "Let's make this as quick as possible, yeah?" He suggested in hushed tones. Lucy just nodded. They reached the right flat number and Lucy knocked. An old woman opened the door. She was dressed badly, her hair was wild and she smelt of stale tobacco. "You here to look at the flat, love?" She enquired looking the pair of them up and down. Lucy nodded. "I wouldn't bother looking at this dump, dear. It's a bit rough. Someone as delicate as you wouldn't last a second in this hell hole." The woman was terrifying, despite her kind intentions. Lucy didn't know what to say. Luckily, Jay stepped in when he saw she was floundering. "Thanks for your help. I think we will go elsewhere." He nodded to confirm the point and the old lady shut the door loudly. They turned and left the way they had come no more than five minutes earlier. Only when she was safely back at the car did Jay let go of her hand. "Thanks" Lucy said, genuinely grateful of Jay. "For what?" He replied. She wasn't entirely sure, for being there, for holding her, for making her feel safe, for everything. She said nothing. When they were back at Lucy's flat Jay began to run his song ideas past her. He sang to her as she surfed the internet, he sang to her as she packed up clothes and other possessions, and on occasion she would sing back or join in. Lue was good, she deserved a break too. In the year since they'd graduated Performing Arts School, she, like him, had only ever had minor parts in small shows. She deserved more than her shitty job in the café. By 6 pm Lucy had packed all of her possessions into just two suitcases. The bare flat was a sorry sight. She had let her landlord know she was moving out and all she had left to do was fill out the paperwork. However, she had not found a place to move into. Jay was secretly happy about this as Lou wailed for the third time, "I can't find anywhere!" He ruffled her hair and plonked next to her on the sofa that belonged to the Landlord – most of the furniture did. "Don't worry, Lou, looks like you'll have to stay at mine for a little longer." She didn't look reassured, she looked worried. "Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to be a burden." She asked with genuine concern. How could she be so oblivious to his feelings for her? Did she really believe he would find her a burden? He rolled his eyes at her. "Of course I don't mind! Why would you think that you silly goose?" At that she began to laugh. He was glad she was no longer worried, but he was stumped as to why she was laughing. "What?" He questioned. "It's just the way you phrase things!" She giggled, "Silly goose! Who says that? – apart from you, of course." She could hardly get the words out, she was giggling so much. Jay didn't quite understand what was so funny about that, but she was so adorable when she was laughing, her smile was infectious and he couldn't help grinning back. They had finalised Jay's audition plan and he felt suitably prepared. The brief for the audition had been to have a couple of songs prepared for solos – he would sing _Red _by Daniel Merriweather and _Yellow_ by Coldplay, the similar titles had made them both laugh and Jay's comment that he "might as well sing the rainbow nursery rhyme" sent them into hysterics. He had also been told there would be various workshops and exercises and tests. It would be a long process and he wanted as much rest as possible. He had gone to bed early. Lucy had insisted that he slept in his own bed, reassuring him that she would be fine on the sofa. However, she couldn't sleep. A tumult of conflicting emotions and thought kept her awake. She felt nervous for Jay, empty that the era of her life with Rich was over, annoyed with herself that her staying with Jay would only back up Rich's accusations, happy that she had someone as caring and dependable as Jay at a time like this, overwhelmed by feelings of gratitude for him as she had earlier after visiting that dreadful flat, and confused by the fact that she couldn't seem to shift the image of Jay's shirtless torso and stunning face as he slept out of her mind. She couldn't make sense of anything. Eventually, however, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. Her dreams were just as confusing and strange, each one jolting her into consciousness. But as soon as she opened her eyes to dwell on it, the details of the dream had been forgotten, it was infuriating, but Lucy was strangely pleased because it meant she didn't have to think about it anymore.

The smell of toast pricked at Lucy's nose, causing a twinge of hunger in her stomach. She sat up slowly, rubbing her aching eyes. She slowly shuffled into the kitchen where she found Jay. He looked up, toast in hand. "Morning. I didn't wake you did I?" He asked worriedly. Lucy shook her head. "Gimme a bite of that?" She asked, eyes fixed on Jay's toast. "Get your own!" He complained as she pinched it from his hand and took a bite. She grinned cheekily as she placed his toast back on the plate. He wasn't really mad at her. How could he be, when she looked so Goddamn cute, in her baggy PJs with sleep rumpled hair? He looked at his watch. He had five minutes until he had to leave; he was starting to get nervous. He moved about, found his phone and keys and put his shoes on. He went back into the kitchen, "How do I look?" He asked Lucy, she had always been dependable for an honest opinion and her eye for fashion was brilliant. "100% boy band material." She laughed, "Seriously, you look good." He nodded, accepting this. He moved around the table and bent down to hug her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He froze briefly, why had he done that! He had to be more careful! But Lucy made no complaint and so he relaxed a little. She twisted around to face him, "Good luck Jay," she squeezed him tightly. "You'll smash it, I know you will." He said nothing for fear he would say something he shouldn't, instead he just held her tighter. He sighed, he didn't want to leave – not because he was nervous, but because the moment felt perfect. He had to force himself to leave, wishing all the time that Lucy could come with him, but this audition was private.

Jay had arrived early again, but he passed the time by practicing and getting to know some of the other auditionee's. They all seemed nice enough and Jay was surprised to find that they came from all over Britain- many were from in and around London; although Jay lived in London he was originally from Nottingham. Others came from Gloucester, Manchester, a couple were from Scotland and the twins had come over from Ireland. A short while later Jayne had announced that they would each sing a solo, and then be put into small groups to work on a song for which they had to devise harmonies. They would perform these songs, and then sing the second solo. Jay felt the day was going well. He hadn't massively cocked up at any point and his solo's seemed to get positive reactions. When everyone had performed their second solo they broke for lunch. He wanted to phone Lue and let her know how it was going - he knew she'd be nervous for him. The problem was, he couldn't find his phone. He had no idea where he'd left it - this always happened! He couldn't afford to lose another one! He gave up looking half way through his lunch break, his growling stomach taking priority. After lunch they were put into groups of five and were rotated every now and then. Jay wasn't sure what they were trying to do – he could only assume that they were trying to find a combination that worked best. It was mid-afternoon and Jay thought that they may have found a combination of guys that suited, with him included in it. The management, made up of Jayne and the other judges who had been present at the previous auditions, had made a considerable amount of notes on this group and were deep in discussion. Jay had to admit, this was his favourite group so far. He got on well with all of them and had had a good laugh with a couple of them at lunch. One of the lads, Max, from Manchester shared his sense of humour and made a lot of awful jokes that still made everyone laugh and created a good atmosphere. Everything appeared to be good about this grouping, but Jay could feel that something wasn't quite right. "Kumar, could you step out for a moment please?" Jayne's voice rang out. "And Siva, can you go over there and take his place?" The twins swapped over, Jay hadn't had a chance to speak to Siva yet, but he knew enough about him. Siva had been a model from a young age; he certainly was very good looking. The first thing he said to Jay was "This process is long, right? I'm Siva by the way – I don't believe we've met." His accent was quite strong, he stuck out his hand and Jay took it "Jay" he replied "and yeah, it is a bit." He had an overwhelming urge to shout "Potatoes" in a very tacky Irish accent, but suppressed it. They got on real well over as they repeated the process again. They had sung as a group and were now waiting for the verdict – who was through, who was not? Siva sat next to him, they had been chatting amicably with the youngster - Nathan, when Jay suddenly burst out- "This is going to sound dead weird, but can I please stroke your cheek bones?" He must have said it louder than he meant too because the whole group burst out laughing. One of the lads – Tom, the Boltoner- he noticed had a very loud, coarse laugh. But rather than being annoying, it was strangely endearing. By now it was late afternoon and the auditions had wrapped. Jay didn't know what would happen next – whether there would be another round or whether this was it. He didn't feel nervous anymore, he felt strangely optimistic and calmed by Siva's obvious Zen nature. The grouping with Kumar had felt good, but the grouping with Siva felt right. He wondered aloud when Jayne would come out and tell them the decision. Almost as if she'd heard him, Jayne appeared and called them all to attention. "Firstly," She said "Is this anyone's phone?" She asked, holding up a blackberry. Jay jumped up at the sight of it, claiming ownership. He hugged and thanked her for finding it "God, I'm useless – I leave things everywhere!" He sat back with the boys. "Well, the wait is over" Jayne continued "-We've made a final decision." She waved her clipboard triumphantly. "Well done and thank you to everyone who has auditioned. You are all very talented, although sadly we only had five places." She paused taking a deep breath. The waiting was agonising. "The members of hot new boy bad The Wanted are – Max George!" Everyone clapped. Good, Jay thought he deserved it. "Thomas Parker!" More applause, Jay nodded in appreciation – Tom was very talented. "Nathan Sykes!" It dawned on Jay suddenly- this was his group wasn't it? "Siva Kaneswaran!" Jay held his breath, he thought he knew what was coming, but he tried not to hope too much in case he was wrong. "…and Jay McGuiness! Congratulations boys. If you'd like to stay behind we'll discuss what happens next. Thank you everyone for our time-" Jay barely heard what she said next. A frenzy of movement had broken out around him. Emotion flooded through him. He was so happy, excited! He couldn't believe it! He whooped and bundled the other boys with hugs. They were all in a confused state of elation. When he hugged Siva, he pulled back and quickly stroked his cheek bone right from the top to the tip of his jaw, before running away with a cheeky grin plastered across his face. He didn't quite know why but somehow, with these guys, he knew anything would be accepted, crazy weirdness and all. Siva didn't seem to care; he was just chuckling at Jay in a very charming Irish way. Jay felt they would be great friends. Jayne had more sense than to bog the lads down with facts, figures, details and contracts right now and so told them to meet back here tomorrow afternoon at 4 pm to discuss it. "But now boys, go out celebrate, bond – have some drinks on me." Everyone whooped again – except for Nathan who looked a tad pissed off. "Mate! I won't be able to – I'm only seventeen!" He moaned. "Don't worry darling" Jayne drawled, "I'm letting you boys have free reign over a private bar – I'll get them to let you in – but I'm afraid you won't be able to drink." "That's cool." He said, liking the compromise, "At least I'll be able to go!" Jay slapped a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Jay was the second youngest in the group – most of his male friends at college had been older, so he knew how it felt to be left out of such things. "Question." Jay piped up "Can we bring people with us?" He hadn't even realised he was thinking about her – but he supposed Lucy was never really off his mind. "I don't see why not." Jayne shrugged, "But you limited to one person each – I don't want it to get too wild." Jay nodded. He was excited and looking forward to the night ahead. But now he just wanted to go home to Lucy. He hugged the boys goodbye – they all seemed pretty pumped about the up coming events – they all seemed like they were the party animal types. Jay reckoned it would be a hoot to be in a boy band with these ads, judging from what he'd already experienced. Jay had taken the tube to the audition as he didn't drive unless he had to. It felt surreal to be getting back to normality. He thought to himself whether in a few months these people sharing carriage, who were at this moment completely oblivious to his existence, would know his name, and hear his voice through the speakers of their radios and iPod headphones. He wondered if the teenage girl a few seats along would have a picture of him on her wall – he doubted it, he didn't rate his looks much – but the principle was the same. His thoughts were broken into by the arrival of a text.

**1 New Message** – Lue _Jay! You're freaking me out - answer your bloody phone! How's it going? What's happened? Are you okay? Call/text me god damn it! _

He snorted. Cruelly he decided not to reply – he would surprise her. When he arrived back at his flat, he tried to open the door as quietly as he could. He had it all planned out.

It had been a long day filled with waiting. Lucy hadn't achieved much; she'd carried out more flat searches but with little success. She looked at her phone, seemingly every few minutes, to check for messages from Jay, but each time the screen was blank. She was nervous, why hadn't she heard anything from him yet? Just thenLucy heard the door open and pounced.

"Jay! Why haven't you been answering me?" She stopped suddenly as she saw his face. He looked devastated, his posture was slumped, and his eyes avoided her gaze. "Oh honey. What happened?" She asked softly, reaching for his hand. He tool it, a smile breaking across his face – "I'm in! I'm fucking in! I did it Lue!" She screamed, eyes widening. "You're joking?" "Nope!" He laughed jumping up and down – he pulled her into his arms and they danced some crazy form of happy jig, before lifting her and spinning her round. "Oh Jay!" She squealed. "This is fantastic! I always told you: you were amazing!" She planted a kiss on his cheek. It was enough to send him into a new wave of euphoria. "I know!" He giggled. He calmed slightly. "Rig, we have two hours. " He said looking at his watch. "Until what?" She looked puzzled. "We need to get something to eat and get ready. We're going out celebrating with the boys! Jayne's booked us all into some swanky bar/hotel thing. You're coming too! How great is this?" "You sure I'm invited?" She asked hesitantly. "Yep!" Jay said cheerily. "Some of the others are bringing people too – so you won't be the only one." She still looked unsure. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" He pulled a puppy-dog face on her – she couldn't resist. "Oh fine!" She giggled.

Really, two hours wasn't long enough for Lucy to get ready for a night out. She had showered and restyled her hair so that it was loosely curled, she had decided to leave it free rather than creating some intricate up do. She had changed and was applying the finishing touches to her makeup as Jay knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you ready?" He called. She ran her eyes over her reflection in the mirror one last time before letting herself out of the room. "Yep - How do I look?" She questioned Jay. He was rendered speechless – she looked stunning. Instead of saying anything, he just let out a low whistle. She hit his arm playfully. She probably thought he was joking, but he really wasn't, she was breath taking. The outfit was simple enough but the effect was amazing. She wore tight fitting black skinny jeans with a floaty navy blue top with chains attached around the neck. It was set off by a classy, black leather jacket and black ankle books that had killer heels on them. It was typical of the slightly rock look she followed in most of her outfits. But this was something of another level, it had a certain class about it and she looked hot. Her eyes scrutinised Jay. "You look totally cool." She said finally, reaching out to flatten the collar of his checked shirt. "Let me grab by bag and we can go." Jay didn't really see the point of her 'bag' – it was barely even a purse, he didn't understand how she could fit anything in it. But he decided not to question the woman's ways, he concluded that the answer wouldn't make it anymore clearer.

They took a taxi to the hotel where the private bar was situated. It looked very posh, Lucy began to feel nervous. Was she underdressed? She worried, but then she decided that if she was, jay would be too. It brought her a little comfort, but she yearned for a hard drink to take the edge off. At the desk, the porter directed them. It pissed Jay off to see the man gawping at Lue, but she didn't seem to notice him staring at her boobs. He supposed he couldn't really blame the guy – she was amazing – but still it disgusted him. They weren't late, but the others had all arrived by the time they walked into the bar. It was quite dark with sparsely placed pinpricks of light coming from dull spots in the ceiling – Lucy supposed it was meant to be 'mood lighting'. As the others noticed Jay's arrival a cheer went up. Lucy felt self conscious, but she saw, true to his word, that there were other people, possibly girlfriends and best mates, that were not part of the band. She relaxed a little and allowed Jay to introduce her to the band. "Lue, this is Max." He gestured at the man with the shaved head, he looked, at first glance a bit like that Shane Ward bloke who won the X Factor a couple of years ago. The loud guy next to him, with a thick Bolton accent, she learnt was Tom. She could imagine that Tom would be a favourite with the girls if, no when, they got famous. Next to be introduced was a younger lad that Lucy thought she remembered from the first audition – he had a very strong voice if she remembered correctly – his name was Nathan. He was cute in a boyish way. Lucy felt ashamed at herself for her shallow thoughts, but they were a boy band in the making, she guessed it was only natural. "And this handsome fella is Siva." Jay concluded, slapping his shoulder. Lucy recognised him as one of the Irish twins. She wondered vaguely whether it had caused any tension between the two of them that Siva had got in but the other hadn't. After talking with Siva and his girlfriend, Nareesha, for a while, Lucy decided that if Siva's laid back personality was anything to go by, his twin wouldn't be mad. After a celebratory toast early on in the evening, everyone moved off of the champagne and onto the harder stuff. Jay brought her the first drink with the tacky, yet somehow smooth line "choose your poison" – she ordered a vodka and coke – and ever since Jay had refused to let her buy her own. Lucy was a firm believer that women should pay their way, but she gave in easily, liking the way he spoiled her. After a few hours and plenty of drink rounds they'd begun to bond and get to know each other pretty well. Jay had been discussing drama schools with Nathan who'd come out of his shell considerably after the lads had sneaked a couple of drinks past management to him. "Oh cool. So you went to a Performing Arts college then?" Nathan asked. "Yeah," Jay replied "Graduated last year from the south London P. A. School." "Nice." Nathan nodded, appreciatively. "I'm still finishing my A Levels, but I was looking into P. A. schools as the next step, but I've got this now I guess." The others had clearly been listening to the conversation as Max pitched in, "Huh, I wouldn't have put you down as the drama school type Jay." Jay laughed. "Believe it or not mate, I was actually pretty good." He looked around, realising he had an audience, and then caught Lucy's eye with a grin. "Best in the class, wasn't I Lue?" She tried to suppress a laugh, but she didn't manage it. "Pffft! He wishes!" She giggled. He shoved her arm playfully. "She's lying, of course." He said with a sly smile at her. "I never dropped you once!" She laughed again, "Yes you bloody well did!" Then noticing the enquiring looks of the others she added, "We were in the same class, that's how we met, Jay was my dance partner." Tom let out a snigger. "I bet he's got some classy moves, am I right?" He said, directing his statement at Lucy. Jay answered instead, "Oh I do, don't you worry." He said putting on the act of a cocky bastard – or maybe that was just the drink. "Is that true, Lucy?" Tom asked in mock disbelief. "Definitely" She said winking cheekily at Jay. Her answer was a mixture of the truth and she realised slight flirtation, maybe the drink was starting to have an effect on her, she couldn't tell. Either way, she felt good. "I don't believe it" Tom said, a wicked glint in his eyes. "I don't reckon Jay can dance for shit!" The banter that was flying around was very entertaining. "You wanna bet on it?" Jay challenged, laughing. "Nah, mate." Tom said with a shrug. "Show me, prove me wrong!" He said, a grin splitting across his face. Jay rubbed his forehead, Lucy knew what was coming and rolled her eyes. "You up for that Lue? I need another drink first." Lucy knew she'd have to partner him, she didn't mind she loved dancing, and more, she loved dancing with Jay. They would probably do the routine they'd done for their final showcase. It was her favourite by far. In response she just rolled her eyes and nodded. Jay pushed out from his chair and wandered in the direction of the bar, it looked to her as if he was time wasting. With her eyes still trained on Jay, Lucy didn't notice Siva appear in his place. Only when he bumped her shoulder lightly with her own did she realise he was there. "What's the deal with you two then?" He questioned quietly. Lucy froze, what did he mean? She shook her head, why did she suddenly feel so defensive? "We're just good mates." She said simply. Siva raised an eyebrow at her, clearly disbelieving what she'd said. "That's not what it looks like to me. There's got to be something more to this than just good friends?" Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't know what to say. She shut it again looking blankly at Siva. He nodded, "That's what I thought." He said, laying a hand on her arm. Lucy was stumped. She realised slowly that maybe Siva was right. She looked over at Jay who was now being handed a large pint from the bar tender. She felt confused, shocked, amazed and relieved all at the same time. Lucy watched Jay make his way back to the table as she tried to make sense of her thoughts. How had she not realised it before. Jay was, well, Jay – she couldn't think of a single thing she didn't like or didn't know about him. Jay had reached the table, Lucy watched him as he downed the pint quickly. "You ready to prove them wrong?" He asked her. She nodded apprehensively, taking a deep breath and discarding her jacket over the back of her chair. Jay had somehow got the, now invisible, technical manager to play the track that she knew so well. She presumed Jay must have had it on his iPod because it was pretty obscure. Lucy noticed an audible hush as they took their places in the space that was cleared and boarded over as a dance floor. She was hyper aware of Jay and the newfound confusion of feelings she felt for him, she felt awkward and exposed. But as the opening bars of music played Lucy relaxed and melted into the melody, rhythm and movement of the dance. Her thoughts were lost in a whirl of spins, steps, lifts and the feel of jay skin on hers, his hands in hers. She felt safe in his strong arms as he flung her through the air. The dance went by in a rush; seemingly all too soon the music began to speed - the melody building to its final crescendo before slowing into the last few strains. She spun slowly, landing perfectly into Jay's arms as he dipped her low – her hair momentarily brushing the floor before she was pulled back up into their finishing positions. Her body was tight against Jay's. She could feel his chest rise and fall quickly against her back with the ace of his breathing. She felt safe encircled in his arms, like she belonged. The sound of cheering rang loudly from behind them but she ignored it, she longed to turn and face Jay, tell him how she felt – but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She held still instead, relishing in the moment. Somehow sensing their need for privacy, she heard Siva ask from somewhere in the distance "Who wants another round?" successfully drawing people's attention away from Lucy and Jay. She felt Jay rest his head into the crook between her neck and shoulder, his breath teasing against her skin – she shivered. She felt his lips trace from the round of her shoulder and up her neck. He paused at the edge of her jaw bone. He was unsure of whether to go on. Lucy, giving into temptation and longing, turned in his arms to face him. She stared up into his beautiful eyes which burned with tenderness. He pulled her closer to him, an arm curling around her back, one hand cupping her face, he leant his head down. She titled hers up to match. Their lips met, softly at first, fitting together perfectly, like the pieces of a jigsaw. The kiss gradually became harder and more passionate. He felt her tongue trace his lips. Obligingly he parted them, allowing for them to explore each other's mouths properly for the first time, the movement of their tongues melting into one. He sighed into the kiss knowing they couldn't continue this any further right now. Reluctantly, he pulled away, opening his eyes just in time to see her open her hypnotic icy blues. He rested his forehead against hers. It was so right to be here with her, all his waiting, all the anticipation of the first kiss, it had still blown him away with its intensity. Lucy titled her face up to kiss him lightly again. He felt her smile into it as she pulled away and he couldn't help grinning like a soppy idiot in return. She blushed adorably – he caressed her pink cheek with the side of his finger before taking her hand and leading her back to the table, to the others. There was no rush right now, they had the whole night, and as far as Jay was concerned the whole of forever to be together.

Their arrival back at the table was greeted by raised eyebrows and suggestive looks, Lucy blushed again, but didn't really care, she was happy. They both were, extremely so. For a while, people stayed at the table generally socialising. Jay held Lucy's hand underneath the table and every time Jay caught her eye he couldn't help his face from breaking into a ludicrously large grin which Lucy returned. As the evening progressed and the drinks took over, people migrated to the dance floor. Lucy and Jay danced, bopping, jumping, swinging their hips and generally goofing around like idiots with every one. But Jay couldn't resist giving Lucy a cheeky snog every time he thought no one was looking. Lucy was incredibly happy, she felt like she didn't have a care in the world. Jay lifted her spirits, obviously the alcohol probably did too, but she ignored that fact, preferring to focus on the fairy tale that was unfolding in her life. Lucy was constantly being reverted into fits of laughter, everyone and everything was so funny – Tom and Max were constantly doing crazy things. For example, Lucy turned just in time to watch Max fall dramatically to the floor after a stage punch from Tom who then put a foot on his chest and stood triumphantly over him – when asked what they were doing, even they didn't know.

It was nearing half past three in the morning when Jay lead Lucy up to their hotel room. As they reached the door, Lucy stumbled falling delicately into Jay's arms. They collapsed against each other, giggling. Suddenly serious Jay put Lucy up-right, bringing her face around to his he pressed his lips against hers. Lucy's body moulded to the shape of Jay's. The kiss was urgent, their tongues colliding adding to the intensity of the moment. Lucy's hand felt its way underneath Jay's shirt as she traced the pains of his muscled back. Hooking a hand beneath Lucy's thigh, Jay lifted Lucy, spinning her round and trapping her, pressed between him and the door. Unable to wait any longer, Jay unlocked the door hastily. The two of them made their way to the bed, discarding shoes and jackets as they did. Lucy climbed onto the bed, kneeling at it's edge and pulled Jay down to meet her. Ravenously she kissed him, allowing her mouth to discover his neck. She bit his skin lightly, playfully sucking on it as she undid his shirt. Returning to his lips, Lucy felt Jay's hand slip under her top, his fingers gliding over her stomach, making her giggle into the kiss as the sensation tickled. This added to the heat, making her want him more. Jay quickly pulled her top over her head, sitting back momentarily to appreciate the view – she was stunning, her body more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. He unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her hips. His hands rested tantalisingly on her bum before smoothing her jeans down the rest of her legs, following the root his hands took with his lips, alternately kissing or running his tongue down her skin. Lucy was silently thankful the she'd decided to wear sexy underwear for the night. When Jay came back to meet her lips, Lucy climbed over him so that their positions were reversed and she was straddling him. She finished the half-done job of getting rid of Jay's shirt before kissing him fiercely again – fingering his muscled torso, slowly sliding her fingers down to his belt, unfastening it and pulling it away. Jay reached around her back and pulled off her bra without as much as a hesitation. He cupped her breasts, gently massaging them before kissing them, teasing her nipples with his tongue. She felt the heat rising between her legs – if he carried on like this, she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Lucy slid Jay's trousers down as best she could in her position. Reaching a hand into his boxers she found him – semi hard - and began stroking and playing him. Jay let out a low moan of pleasure. They moved so that Lucy could get a better positioning. Jay was now completely naked as she took him into her mouth – swirling her tongue around his mass and sucking. Jay's breathing became ragged and he let out more groans of pleasure. His hand slipped inside Lucy's kickers, his fingers playing, she felt him slip inside her – she ground into him, her eyes rolling in pleasure. She couldn't hold out anymore "In to me…" She moaned, biting lightly into his neck again. Jay obliged, parting her legs further he pushed into her carefully. He started slowly at first, indulging in the action. He filled her completely. Ashe thrust again she felt him hit the rough spot at her very deepest. She moaned out, whispering his name. Jay's pace quickened, his hands tangled in her hair, he groaned. It was a deep, hollow sound. Almost simultaneously they came. Jay a fraction before her, his warm seed filled her with a slight shudder causing her to orgasm. It was the strongest most pleasurable sensation she had ever felt. They rested, Jay still inside her, panting gently, she stroked his back. He pulled out and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you" He whispered. She pulled him back for another kiss – it was sweet tasting. She opened her eyes, looking directly into his as she said "I love you too, Jay."

Lucy awoke the next morning, her head rested on Jay's chest, his arm lay folded across her body. His breathing was gentle. Opening her eyes she saw that he was awake. He had been watching her as she slept – the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't believe that she was his. What's more, he couldn't believe what she'd told him the previous night – she'd said she loved him, and that, although the sex had been amazing, was the most important thing that had happened there. But he was nervous; worried that last night had only been the influence of alcohol. All fear of this vanished as Lucy propped herself up onto one arm to kiss him lightly. "Good morning" She mumbled a tired smile on her face. "Morning baby" He replied contentedly. They lay is amicable silence for a while, Jay stroked her arm. "What time is it?" Lucy asked suddenly. "8:45, early I know. Why?" Jay asked in return. "Just wondering how much time we had." She sat up, a suggestive look in her eyes. Her hair was messy, but she still looked damned sexy. Their lips locked passionately once again.

Lucy lay wrapped in the duvet. It was now nearly 10 – she was still naked. Jay was in the shower. She thought about last night and this morning – it had all been perfect. It seemed Jay knew exactly where and how to touch her, and she him, despite only recently discovering each other. Thinking about him and what they had done in this room filled her with so much happiness she thought she could explode. She couldn't help but grin to herself. At that moment Jay appeared from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, with sopping hair – wow, she thought, he was totally buff. It was Lucy's turn for the shower. She removed herself from the covers, all self consciousness completely lost. She winked sexily at Jay before reaching up to kiss him. He laughed throatily - pinning her wrists in his hands and bringing them back to her sides. "Man! Carry on like that and I won't be able to let you go for that shower." He said. Breaking her hands free of his grip, Lucy's fingers travelled to his towel. "Then don't" she whispered, "Or…" She paused, thoughtfully. "Join me?" Her offer was too good, she lead him willingly back to the bathroom.

It was 10:45 before they made it down to breakfast – by this time, service was nearly finished. They were greeted by various members of the band and entourage from the night before. They sat down at a table next to Siva and Nareesha. Nareesha gave Lucy a knowing look, with a smile that suggested she wanted Lucy to spill the details, but knew that this was neither the time nor the place. Lucy grinned back. Her face was radiant – glowing from what she knew would be construed as post-orgasm beauty, but she didn't care – and hey, it was true! Siva, being a little bit more forth-right said "Sleep well did we?" with heavy emphasis on the 'sleep'. Jay laughed, "Certainly did!" He replied winking. They ate quickly so as to finish before they were kicked out. Jay and the boys had a meeting with management in the afternoon, so Lucy made arrangements with Nareesha to go shopping. – She needed to think of something to get for Jay for his birthday. It was still over a month away, but Jay meant a lot to her – especially now – and she wanted to get him something brilliant, that he'd really love. She had a rough idea but she wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. Epilogue:  The weeks had flown by – Jay had been busy with meeting, writing sessions, recordings and promotions. Lucy made the most of the late evenings and rare days they spent together. Although Jay was soon to move into a flat with the boys as a contracted agreement, Lucy had been reassured that she would be allowed to visit whenever – in fact pretty much all the time, although not as an official resident – and that sleepovers were most definitely tolerated. Today was a Saturday – but not just any old Saturday. Today was Jay's birthday. It was one of the rare days he had off. She had practically the whole day with him – later they would probably go to a club with the lads. Lucy got up early to make Jay a special breakfast – all his favourites and a nice cup of tea. She timed it perfectly – Jay had recently woken as she put the tray on their bedside table. He pulled her onto the bed, kissing her sweetly. "Happy Birthday, babe." She sighed into the kiss. Jay pulled her lips back to his, he rolled her over so that he was above her, and he began kissing her neck. She giggle – hitting him playfully – "Come on" It'll get cold!" He laughed, kissing her one more time before sitting up and tucking in. They spent the majority of the day in the bedroom. For Jay, spending his birthday in such a way with the girl of his dreams was the best present anyone could ever have given him. However, Lucy had dropped a hint that she had got him what she called a 'proper' present as well – but he couldn't think what could possibly be better than having her. Lucy had lead him to the sofa – it was now as much hers as it was his, her hopes of finding a place of her own had been forgotten that night in the hotel. She ran out of the room, she was gone for less than a minute before re-entering the room, a big grin on her face and a shiny, rectangular package in her hands. It wasn't particularly b – but it intrigued him. He couldn't work out what it was. He looked at her for clues – but she gave nothing away. He tore the paper carefully – she'd done it up so nicely with bows and ribbons that he felt bad ripping it. He looked down at the present. There were three big books – all hard back. They seemed to be non-fiction – but he couldn't tell as they were upside down in his lap. Turning them over he saw a big picture of a lizard on the front over of one, with the words "How to care for your reptile" – he looked questioningly at Lucy. He'd always been fond of reptiles, as a kid his parents had got him a snake, but it had died pretty early on; he supposed he must have said something at some point. But he didn't really understand what it meant, he didn't have a lizard? Seeing his bemused look Lucy laughed. She tapped the cover with a forefinger. "Read up" she said "And then, you can have your very own Neytiri!" she winked,. It suddenly clicked. Jay couldn't believe it! "Serious?" He questioned. "Yup!" Lucy nodded a massive smile on her face. God she was beautiful and so generous. He was certain he didn't deserve her. He stared into her eyes "I fucking love you, Lue!" He said, "Thank you so much!" He pulled her into a huge bear hug, smacking a kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss before whispering "I love you too Jay" She found his lips again; the kiss was full of heat, with an intensity that left her weak in the knees. With sudden certainty she knew she never wanted that feeling to go away, and knew at the same time that it never would.


End file.
